Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better
by FingernailsOfABagLady
Summary: Alesana is a mimicer and Stryker is after her. When the X-men get invloved and come to help her she is taken into a whole different world. Wolverine/OC. I own Nothing but Alesana
1. We can go higher

"Erick, she's the highest level mutant I've ever come across; better than Jean" Professor Xavier confirmed to his old friend Magneto after his visit to the cerebro.

"I know this my friend, the X-men and the Brotherhood must ban together to help her escape." Magneto automatically answered.

"Escaping from him is going to be harder than it sounds, he has people in high places." Xavier said back while leaning his head back onto his wheelchair.

"We can go higher!" a mutant in the corner of the room finally spoke up, one with large feather white wings on his back.

"We don't need to go higher, we just need to be better!" Logan let slip out of his mouth allowing his claws to dramatically slide out of his knuckles.

"Logan, to outsmart Striker and save her, we need to be both."


	2. Rescue

When you've kidnapped certain things should run through your mind:

Why have I been kidnapped?

What do they want?

How will I get away?

All these things I had an answer to, all the answers surrounded one key point in my life.

I have been kidnapped because I am a mutant; they want my mutation; I will get away using my mutant mutation.

That had been the plan the whole time, but the "cure" was currently involved in my hostage situation, as long as the bald child was in my cage, I would not get out.

"Dinner!" the deep voice of my kidnapper rang throughout the basement when I was being kept. "Ahh, Alesana how are you today?"

This jackass would get what was coming to him, as soon as I figured out a way out of this place. I would make sure of that. He appeared slowly into the room, like he had all the time in the world, just like he had when he took me from my house.

Once I get away from this kid he's done for, that is what I told myself everyday of this ordeal. I couldn't help but wonder when that would be, how I would get away; no one would come looking, especially not my parents, they probably weren't even upset about that fact that I was missing. My mutation had never been one of the shining qualities of my life; nothing about me was a good quality.

I was a normal child; running around outside with the other children, causing trouble, playing tag and hide N go seek. Pre-teen years for me were okay as well; but when thirteen rolled around everything changed. My mutation took control of my whole life; I began living on the darker side of life.

Slowly I started changing who my friends were; I went from hanging out with the kids I had grown up with to the rockers, outcasts, and stoners. I drank like an alcoholic, smoked like a chimney and swore enough to make a sailor blush. When I wasn't skipping school you could find me in the back of the class, sleeping.

No one would come looking for me.

"Stryker!!!" a gravely voice could be heard from somewhere in the house, this voice made every independent structure in the basement vibrate from the volume.

Stryker's eyes grew to the size of saucers and he dropped the tray of food he was bringing me; he was scared. He was scared enough to not notice that fact he was leaving my cage unlocked.

Soon another noise could be heard, it sounded like knifes; knifes being rubbed together in a point to sharpen them.

I made it a priority to run at that point; no matter what was upstairs I knew I would be far enough away from the bald boy to use every bit of power I had to get out of this hellhole.

Pop!

Someone had wrapped their arms around me quickly and before I could even take a breath to scream there was another Pop and I was gone.

"Ah Kurt, great work," an old man in a wheel chair told the man whose arms were still around me, just as I though this he released me.

"Alesana, my name is Charles Xavier, you're safe now. Welcome to the school of gifted children like yourself."

"I'm not gifted, sorry you got the wrong girl!" I told the man in the chair.

'leave me alone' was all I could think.

'I'm sorry Alesana, but your powers won't work on me' I heard in my head, the same voice that had just been heard outside my head in the real world. The old man was in my head.

I concentrated with all my might ' Leave me alone!'

Maybe concentrating shouldn't have been resorted to; my eyes meeting the back of my eyelids as I fainted on the floor also confirmed this thought.


	3. No home to go to

"She just fainted?" a calm womanly voice questioned to someone else in the room.

"Yes, she was trying to use her mutation against the professor and she fainted," a man with a heavy German accent answered the lady.

"She is one powerful girl, I've never witnessed power like this in all the mutants I've come across," the lady stated quietly almost like she was confirming it to herself. For some reason her voice soothed my running nerves, it was like it was in every part of my body slowing my blood.

"What does she do?" a gravely voice filled the room; the same voice that had allowed me to escape in the first place.

"She can do anything and everything, anything she sets her mind to happens." The voice of the professor was also added to the room. "She can tell you what to do, you do it. She's also a mimicker, an advanced version of Rouge, Rouge has to touch people to use their power, and eventually she could steal it for good. Alesana has to seen it be done once, and she can use it forever." He took a breath before finishing his speech to the room. " If she sees Logan heal, she will be able to heal; she has seen Kurt teleport, she can teleport. There are so many things and mutations running through her head it seems it would take decades to document them all rather than days. Right Alesana?"

That old bastard, how did he know I was awake?

'_I knew because I can see hear your thoughts Alesana'_

"Now hunny, how does your head feel?" the lady from before asked, when I opened my eyes to her face it was calm looking just like her voice, she had red hair that was brushed but had nothing special done to it and she was wearing light pastel colors.

"Same as always, jumbled" I answered to her and quickly sat up pulling the IV out of my arm, I didn't need any medicine I could heal myself, thanks to one of my kidnappers, he had long fingernail, spiky teeth, and a perfectly round face.

"Um, hold on I'll get you a band aid.." she said walking away clearly upset with my action.

"No need, its all under control," I answered back peering down at my arm at the normal patch of skin sat where there should have been a puncture wound.

"Alesana, I'd like you to meet the X-men," the Professor said coming closer in his chair, his long cold fingers grabbed my arm to examine the spot that had healed so quickly. " This is Dr. Jean Gray," he directed his head towards the red head in the room. "This is Scott Summers a teacher at this school," he had a make shift sort of sunglasses doohickey on his face and a light blue polo shirt on, he seemed like a goody to shoes. "This is Logan and you will meet Ororo later she tended to the children while I watched your rescuing." Logan was big, hairy and mean looking; he was casually seated in the back of the room picking at his short dirty nails.

"Hey!" I said generally to everyone. "But I gotta go home now, see you all some other time, thanks for the hel…"

"Alesana my dear, there is no home to go to," he interrupted my speech moving his chair closer to me. "Stryker he killed your parents."

"No he didn't, he couldn't, and they weren't even there when that dude with the fingernails took me, I was home alone."

After this statement Logan stood stiffer in the corner before talking, "A guy with fingernails took you?"

I had tears in my eyes, " Yeah, long bag lady fingernails, and spiky little teeth, that is where I learned to heal,"

"Your invited to stay with us, I run a school for gifted children like yourself, you could learn to better control your powers, make some friends." The professor told me while I was standing there in tears.

"I have friends, back home."

"Hun," an arm touched my back and slowly began to move up and down. "You have no where else to go, were good people, I promise you will be fine here, the pain from losing your parents will slowly subside, and if you allow it, this place will be like home and one big family to you in no time." Jean whispered while trying to comfort me.

"I guess I have no other choice, but I have none of my stuff."

"Jean and Ororo will accompany you to your house to pack up our belongings." The professor made his final statement as he left the room and the two men followed behind him out of the door.


	4. Vanilla

In Professor Xavier's office----

"Saber tooth and Stryker are working together again!" Logan demanded the second the men were in the round office and the door closed.

"Yes Logan, I'm afraid they are, and they have the cure." The professor confirmed to Logan. "They may have him, but they will do anything to get their hands on her, anything." He wheeled back behind his desk.

"So why are we keeping her here? She can barley control her mutation, she could harm other children here," Scoot questioned to Xavier as Logan scoffed at him and muttered something that sounded like coward.

"She needs to be kept safe, this is a safe house Scott." Xavier answered while closing his eyes, beginning to take a peek inside Logan's head. "Besides, it will kill Logan if she leaves."

Both men in the room looked at the professor like he had three heads, but in a school like this, they had seen odder.

"What do you mean, kill me?" Logan questioned to odd response from a moment ago.

"You have animal instincts, every animal has a mate that matches them perfectly, body, mind and soul. Alesana is your soul mate Logan." He turned on the video from before of Alesana in the cage in the captivity of Stryker. The one Magneto had brought to us for help. "Why do you think when you saw her you were so quick to think of a plan to get her out. You were attracted to her the second you saw the video."

He had felt it, a pull on his body to help this girl, she was beautiful and helpless there in the cage with the boy, but something else was drawing him to her. After she passed out, he lugged her to Jean's examining room immediately; it was pulling on his heartstrings.

"She's made for you Logan."

-------------------

Meanwhile

Jean and Ororo had brought me to my house on a jet.

A jet in the middle of Chicago would for sure draw unwanted attention. More than likely the cops have been called, but that didn't seem to matter to these people, they thought they could just land there jet anywheres. By the time we got back it would probably be on bricks, local gang bangers would steal the tires and hubcaps.

As I made my way into my old house the smell of home overwhelmed me. I had never noticed before how much my house smelled like vanilla. It made me feel safe even though there was nothing about this that was safe. From the kitchen I made my way into the living room. Everything in our house was plain, from the brown leather couches to the tan colored wall. There were no pictures in the house besides on the mantle piece of the fireplace, it was of my Mom, Dad, and I. I stood out in the picture, my hair was photographed just how it was at the moment. Dark brown and teased high with choppy layers; I had pink tiger stripes in a spot close to the front and a bleach blond spot on the opposite side of my hair.

I grabbed the picture and carried it under my arm on the way to my room. Jean and Ororo were following closely, never knowing where Stryker was hiding.

My room was completely different than the rest of the house, it had magenta walls with neon green stripes; posters of my favorite bands and pictures of my friends and my life dawned the walls.

"Hun, where are your suitcases, we'll pack up your clothes while you get important belongings. I showed them where the suitcases were kept in the closet and sat off packing my belongings.

First I packed all my pictures in frames, putting articles of clothing in between them to keep from breaking, than I put my lap top in its bag along with the cords that went to it, also my ipod, phone and chargers went into that bag. Soon, everything in my room including my sheets and comforter were all packed snuggly either into a suitcase or a box.

"Ready?" Ororo asked pulling out the handle part of the suitcase.

"Hold on, I'll be right back!" I said to them as I went across the hall into my parent's room. I made my way to the closet and grabbed my dad's favorite flannel shirt and my mom's hound's-tooth print jacket. They smelled like my parents, it was the most worn wardrobe. As I made my way out of the room I grabbed my moms perfume sitting on her vanity and slipped it into the jacket pocket.

"Ready!" I said with little enthusiasm, this was one of the saddest points in my seventeen years.

With that we walked out of my childhood home caring my belongings to the jet.


	5. Dinner with Logan

"So Alesana, your room is going to be on the 3rd floor next to Logan's room, you two will be sharing a bathroom." Xavier informed me as Jean, Ororo, and I made our way back to the school with all my stuff.

"Okay" I replied nodding my head and started gathering my stuff to move to my new room.

"All the other students are asleep, but after putting your stuff in the room you may go to the kitchen on the first floor and get whatever you want to eat, you start classes tomorrow." Xavier added as I made my way out of the office with Jean carring the stuff I couldn't pick up.

"I think you will like it here Alesana, all of the kids here will be so excited to see someone new." Jean spoke as we rode in the elevator to the room I was assigned.

The room was oval shaped with a big walk in closet and a large bay window; it had white walls and a queen sized bed with no sheets on it, it also contained a door that lead to a connecting bathroom.

"Well, here it is, I'll let you unpack." She handed me a key to the room and left.

I sighed loudly and started figuring out where everything should go.

-------

"Won't being in classes with mutants using there powers be like an over load for her?" Ororo asked the room of X-men.

"I think for a teenage girl with as much power as she has she's handling this quiet well; I mean being kidnapped, having her parents murdered and being forced into a new place." Jean informed everyone but was more directed at Xavier.

"Well she's destined to be with the Wolverine, she's got to be a tough cookie to put up with his shit." Scott added with a smirk.

"What?" Jean and Ororo jinxed each other voicing their question in a tone of pure shock.

"Alesana's freak shows over there soul mate apparently".

"Shut it scooter" Logan demanded as he let his claws slowly come out of his knuckles.

"Logan! Scott! Stop this!" Jean demanded standing in between them.

"She's not my damn soul mate!" Logan yelled in his deep voice and stormed out of the office.

-----

Besides the white walls this place was starting to look like my old room.

I decided to call it good for today and get something to eat when I noticed my stomach was grumbling.

I locked my room and made my way back to the elevator not being sure of where the stairs were.

When I finally made it to the first floor I relized I had no clue where the kitchen was. I shut my eyes and started thinking off all the mutations I had to dig through to find the kitchen; to bad I couldn't just poof there. Wait, that guy that got me this morning poofed in and out with me.

I concentrated as hard as I could focusing on being in a kitchen, and Poof, there I was.

But I wasn't alone.

Logan was in the room and when I landed in it he jumped up off the stool and giant metal claws extended from his knuckles.

"Hey dude its me!" I yelled putting my hands up.

"Holy shit kid, don't sneak up on people" his claws descended back into his knuckles.

"I didn't sneak, I teleported behind you."

"Well, don't do that either, it's a quick way to get yourself hurt, or even killed"

"You can't hurt me, I can heal." I simply stated and started looking in the white refrigerator for food.

"I've hurt people that can heal themselves before" he confirmed to me as he sat down on the stool once again and tipped a beer to his mouth.

I reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer and materials to make a sandwich.

"Hey sprout your not old enough for that," he said reaching for my beer. Instantly I reached out and slapped his hand away.

"Back off cub scout. That's mine."

The slap and the name call seemed to be enough for him because he left it alone after that.

"So, did you get all unpacked?" he asked me when I sat down with my newly constructed sandwich.

"Yeah, mostly."

"Well there better not be any female doodads flying out at me in the bathroom" he grunted.

I think he was the only man in the world that could talk with a grunt.

"You'll deal" I halfway grunted back with a bit of food in my mouth after swallowing I took a large swig of beer and smirked at him. "That's good!" I informed him.

He said nothing in response and we both continued eating and drinking. After my food was consumed I stretched back and yawned realizing how tired I was after a day like today.

"Well I'm turning in hair ball, don't peak in at me through the bathroom."

He laughed and stood up as well.

"I'm going up too" he added setting out of the door, I followed him a little glad because I wasn't quite sure where the elevator was.

When we got to it we both reached for the third floor button and our hands met we both instantly pulled back like we had been shocked.

On the third floor I made my way to my door when I realized I had forgotten my key. Shit.

"Um, hulk Hogan I forgot my key" I told Logan before he closed the door to his room.

"So I suppose you want to come in through my room?" his eyebrow raised and a smirk slowly came to his face.

"I suppose" I answered making my way to his door and stepped in as he moved aside. The room smelled like a bar and a forest. It matched his sense of style, tight jeans and flannel shirts. It was disoriented and the bed was unmade. He lived like a wild animal.

"Thanks!" I said quietly and made my way to the bathroom and in through to my room.

Before I laid down for bed I put on my pajamas and started digging in my closet for my mom's jacket, once I found it I reached in the pocket and grabbed her perfume spraying it on my pillow. Once I did that I put the bottle on the nightstand and cuddled up into the pillow that smelled like my family, my heart.


	6. Rogue

"Wake up Alesana." I heard in my head. It was the professor. Time for class.

I opened my eyes slowly and noticed the light shining through the window. Sitting up I nearly was sent into a heart attack as someone knocked on the door.

"Coming, Hold on!" I yelled to the backside of the door making my way to it. When I opened it there was a girl standing in the hallway about my age with a large smile on her face; she had white bangs framing her face and leather gloves on.

"Hi, I'm Rogue" she reached out and hugged me. She was too perky for the morning.

"Alesana," I answered back pulling from the hug.

"I came to get you for class, you have them all with me; conceder me your tour guide."

I nodded my head and moved out of the doorway so she could make her way into the room.

"I've got to pick out clothes, than I'll be ready to go." I told her with a smile. She sat down on the bed while I made my way into the closet to pick out clothes. After I decided on skinny jeans and a striped tank top. After slipping on the clothes I went back out to the main part of the room lifting my shirt to put on deodorant.

"Whoa, you have tattoos?" Rogue asked with a shocked voice looking at the brass knuckle tattoos on my hips and cherry blossoms up my side.

"Yeah, I got one on my sixteenth birthday and the other on my seventeenth." I answered with a smile while spraying on my mom's perfume.

I made my way to the bathroom to apply eyeliner when I got in there and turned the light on I was not alone.

"HEY!" Logan yelled, he was in there peeing, with the light off.

"Sorry" I yelled covering my eyes.

"You could of knocked!" he declared as I heard him zipping his jeans.

"Who pees with the light off?" I asked removing my hand from my eyes walking over to the mirror. I needed to get this done; I needed to get to class.

"I don't need the light on I know where to toilet is!" he stated like it was an obvious answer and just rolled my eyes and applied a thick layer of eyeliner.

He just simply walked out of the room.

When I came back into my room Rogue was still sitting on my bed with a smile.

"What was that all about?" she asked with a smile.

"Friggen sideburns over their pees with the light off."

She giggled,

"Leave it to Logan. Ready to go?" she asked

"Yes sir ree bob." She grabbed my hand with her gloved one and dragged me off to class.

----

"If it isn't the peeping Tom," Logan stated as I made my way into the Danger room for the last class of the day.

The day had gone by okay, I had made some new friends throughout the day and Rouge was pretty cool.

I sat down beside her in the class and she leaned towards my ear to whisper something.

"John has a crush on you," she whispered with a giggle.

My eyes scanned to room until the boy in question came into my sight.

He was medium height and build with dark hair and eyes. He was talking to Bobby, Rouges boyfriend, flicking a Zippo lighter.

"Who told you that?" I asked back quietly.

"Bobby." she answered in her thick southern accent with a smile.

"Okay you barrel full of monkeys, let the danger begin." Logan said to the class and the room suddenly transformed into some battle ground with a giant robotic alien.

"Kill it!" He announced and slid out his claws. Once everyone began moving and using there mutation I began to feel light headed before everything went black, while my head and brain were spinning out of control.


	7. Damn John

There is a picture of Alesana in my profile, just click the link!

xxxxxxxxxxx

The insides of Jean's examining room; I'm becoming real acquainted with.

"What happened this time?" my gruffly voice slipped out of my throat.

"You passed out in the danger room,"

I didn't need to open my eyes to know it was Logan his voice was distinctive.

"How do you feel hunny?" Jeans soothing voice asked me.

"Okay, I don't remember passing out, why did I pass out?" I asked really having no clue whatsoever how or why I passed out.

"Your brain went into overload," she stated while checking my pulse on my wrist.

Soon the door of the room opened and Xavier made his way in.

"Alesana, I peeked into your brain when you were out, your brain was sucking in the mimic of to many mutations at once. We need you to learn how to use and fight correctly so until we figure out how you can be around an array of mutations at once without going into overload, you will be have class with Logan alone in the danger room. " he folded his hands in his lap.

Alone in the danger room with Logan, somewhere deep in my stomach I got excited, there was something about him that was dangerous and sexy; his wild wind swept hair with his long exaggerated sideburns, his tight little jeans, white life beater and roughed up old leather jacket. He was bad and he knew it; so did everyone else.

"Um, Alesana! Your hand is on fire!!" Jean yelled jumping to attention and dragging me to the sink to run it under water! It wasn't burning, I didn't even notice it happened.

How did my hand catch on fire.. "John!!" I said out loud.

"Why didn't this happen to her earlier in the day? She's been around mutants all day?" Jean asked while checking my hand all over making sure I hadn't burned my skin off.

"No one used their mutation till the danger room," I answered the question rather it was directed towards me or not. Mentally running through a list of the mutations I had seen today, I didn't want to end up blowing up the school while I was asleep.

"Well Hun, you can leave whenever you feel ready!" Jean stated checking my pulse one more time.

I hopped up and left immediately.

In the hallway all sort of students were roaming the halls, this was my first time seeing some of them.

"Hey!" I heard coming from behind me. It was Rouge.

"Hey Rouge!" I gave her a smile while standing still waiting for her to catch up; soon we fell into footsteps.

"What happened back in the danger room?" she asked while running her gloved hand through her hair. "Before I knew what happened you were on the floor and Logan had you in his arms running off with you,"

He had lugged me to Jeans?

"Um, to many people using there mutations in one room." I answered like it was a simple thing. Puffing my cheeks with air after making the statement.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your mutation?" She asked looking at the ground, afraid to make eye contact.

"I'm a mimicker, if I see someone using their mutation, I can do it too." I answered the best I could; I didn't really understand it either.

' I see, I do something like that, but I have to touch them." She answered, moving her eyes up to my face.

"Yeah, I heard talk of it," I replied while giving her a crocked smile. She understood in a way.

"Wanna sit with me at supper?" She asked giving me a smile back and fiddling with her hands.

"I'd love to!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We sat with John and Bobby at the end of the Teachers table during dinner. The whole time John was shamelessly making passes at me, which was a little disturbing.

"John, you have no dignity!" Mr. Summers said to him with a look of disgust. Maybe he was a mimicker too, I was sure the same look was on my face.

"What? She's a babe!" he stated, appalled that he hadn't taken notice.

"You're a dog!" I said to him shaking my head and eating another scoop of potatoes.

"No, that's the Wolverine down there!" John added pointing down to Logan.

Wolverine? Is that like his Mutation name?

"Shut it Pyro, your making a fool of yourself!" Logan yelled down to John.

"Alesana, how are you liking it here so far?" Ororo asked sliding a little closer to me on the bench.

"It's good!" I answered not sure what else to say.

"Well tonight is movie night, so its about to get even better!" John said sliding his arm around my shoulder, which I immediately shrugged off this kid, was giving me the creeps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan's POV

John was getting on my nerves, putting his hands all over Alesana; no matter how many time she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him.

Maybe she did want him and was playing hard to get? I questioned myself, for some reason it made me feel a pang of jealously.

Jesus, you're the wolverine, you're not falling for this girl that can't even make it through a day without fainting. With her unnatural colored hair, bright eyes, and punky clothing.

All the kids were lying around in the theater room watching some low budget comedy.

She was laughing her ass off, her smile made the sides of my mouth tug up into a half smile, good thing the lights were off otherwise Shades would of said something.

Soon she stood up stretching, and informed Rouge that she was heading to bed.

I had to follow her, to make sure she was safely in her room. A few minutes after she left the room I stood to follow her.

When I got up to my room I saw the bathroom light was on from the underside of the door.

What was it with this girl that made me want to protect her, no matter what it took?

The light went off soon after and I heard her digging in her closet, just like she did the night before. I heard it with my keen hearing. What was she doing with in there?

I heard her mutter "Night mom and Dad!" and she went quiet.

I sat there in my chair smoking cigar after cigar until I heard it, the sound of her sleeping safely.

I need to get out of here! I stood up and made my way to the garage.


	8. Together they create Salvation

No one had to worry about the Danger room this week; Logan disappeared the night of the movie. Everyone was worried about him but there is also talk that he disappears a lot, Xavier says he's fine and will return soon. But people had other bets that he wouldn't besides Rogue; she knew he would come back stating that he wouldn't leave her behind. Deep down I knew he would come back too.

So life at Xavier's school went on, I actually felt like I belonged. I had made new friends such as Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, even John, although he continued to hit on me. I was even doing well in my 7 classes, the best I had ever done in any sort of school.

While Logan was away I was forced to test my mutant powers with Jean; seeing what I could do while she made a note of it, in a week we were at over 100 mutations.

XXXX

"Xavier, we need her to do physical fighting to see what she can really do, is Logan ever coming back?" Jean pleads in the oval office of Professor Xavier.

"He's getting closer, I can hear his thoughts again." Xavier leaned back closing his eyes concentrating on Logan's thoughts.

"Why did he run off in the first place?" Ororo asked sitting on the edge of the desk in the room.

"He's afraid of his feelings for Alesana, in his whole life, or the life he can remember, has he liked a woman for everything about her. Everything about them is constructed for each other; everything in his body pines to be with her, he needs her to survive." Xavier informed the professors.

"So we're just gonna let this happen?" Scott asked standing angrily. "She's 17 for Christ sakes, Logan is pushing 35 and that's how old we ASSUME he is!" Scott was outraged!

"Scott, we will let it happen, they create the end of the mutant human war, this is why Erick brought her to our attention, you really think they couldn't help her without our help."

"What do you mean, create the end of the mutant war?" Jean asked her eyebrow scrunching together in confusion.

"Their child will bring insight to the human world about mutants."

"Their Child??" Ororo yelled out.

"Our Child?" Logan asked entering the office to hear the end of the conversation.

"Yes Logan, Alesana and You create salvation for mutants," Xavier said calmly but with a small smile on his face, knowing the future of what would be.

"When?"

"You know I can't tell you that Logan, it would change the future."

He stormed out of the office for the third time since Alesana had arrived.

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm late for my class with Jean, see you later!" I informed Rogue and Bobby waving to them as I made my way back into the school.

As I was walking and thinking of what Jean and I had talked about, to do with my mutation and now I needed to learn to control them better, I walked into a wall, or at least what felt like a wall. From my position on the floor I could see that it wasn't a wall at all, it was Logan.

He reached down to help me up, I grabbed his hand and allowed myself to be pulled up.

"Thanks, sorry about that!" I adjusted my shirt down over my hipbones and smiled.

"It's fine, are you okay?" he asked looking me over, probably for blood.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hard headed." I smiled again. Something about him didn't allow the smile to slip off my face.

"Me too.." He said and slipped into his own world.

"Well, see you later,"

He was so cute. Cute and dangerous.


End file.
